


Lazy, Lazy

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, No cheating, Polyamory, but it's not explicitly JMDV, polyamorous themes, the wifes know and approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the very stressful first weeks and months of filming are over, Jensen is really looking forward to spending the weekend with Misha, but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy, Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bakuhatsubutsu](http://bakuhatsubutsu.tumblr.com/), because I keep my promises ;)
> 
> Also a little apology to Fehla for spamming her with KnB stuff all day.

It's finally Saturday.

Jensen still can't believe it.

After the rush of excitement and positive energy that a new season always brings, there's also always the first hole they all inevitably fall into head-first once the first couple episodes are done. It's when the recuperation effect of hiatus has worn off and routine has set in – get up early, shoot for fifteen hours straight, fall into bed, repeat. It's when the end of the season is still far, far away.

Since it's a short weekend for them, with only Sunday off, Jensen hadn't planned to fly home, and neither has Misha.

Danneel's voice sounded concerned when she told him over the phone, “Get some rest, babe. Spend some time with him.”

Him being Misha, who stumbles in from the kitchen of Jensen's tiny Vancouver apartment to fall down onto the sofa beside him.

Exhausted, just as Jensen.

Jensen finds his mood plummeting. All the things he'd planned... they're far from up for it. He shouldn't think too much about it.

“Danneel says hi,” Jensen relays, then rubs his eyes. He hasn't slept particularly well these last days – way too little time to actually get some sleep. He feels like a new parent all over again, only then there was a very good and very lovable reason for being tired all the time.

Misha smiles just as tiredly and nods before letting himself drop to the side, his head landing against Jensen's shoulders. “Fuck, I'm tired.”

“Me too.” Jensen lifts his hand, runs it up Misha's arm to curl his fingers into dark brown strands of hair, buries his nose in it, too. “Sorry,” he adds as an afterthought.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Misha sighs, but his fingers trace soothing patterns against Jensen's thigh.

Jensen drops his head against the backrest of the couch, so tired, so done with all the stress of the past week. So tired of not getting to do what he wants, namely spending some time with his loved ones. “No, I know how much you've been looking forward to spending the weekend with me. And honestly, I'm disappointed, too. A lot, actually. We get so little time to ourselves, between filming and our families and then--” he gestures, lost for words, but then drops his hand back onto his thigh, grabbing Misha's hand to squeeze it. Trying to convey his feelings that way.

“Jay, it's okay,” Misha soothes, but he sounds detached, lost in thought.

“It's really not. I mean, when was the last time we even had sex?” Jensen throws it out there, because it bothered him for a while now. Sure, their honeymoon phase is long over.

It's been years since Misha confessed his feelings to Jensen and they subsequently talked about everything with Danneel and Vicki – who were fine with the whole arrangement. They fooled around every chance they got, every five minute break was made use of in their trailers, but that was before the kids, before family.

“Three weeks, give or take,” Misha supplies with a shrug. “We've been busy, that happens.”

“I know, it's just--” Jensen breaks off, leaves the sentence unfinished. He's frustrated, in more ways than that one. When Misha lifts his head to look up at him, Jensen refuses to meet his eyes.

Misha raises his hand and snaps his fingers at Jensen's forehead.

“Ouch!” Jensen complains, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows.

“I know what you're thinking,” Misha replies instead of apologizing. “Stop it.”

“I can't,” Jensen mutters, still avoiding Misha's eyes.

“Do you honestly think this matters? We're busy, we're working, and between that, we squeeze in as much time for our family as we can manage. That doesn't leave too much opportunities for you and I, which I know and I don't like it, either. But that doesn't mean we love each other any less. You know that as much as I do,” Misha insists, and proceeds by poking Jensen's side when he doesn't react immediately.

Jensen finds himself smiling. Trust Misha to find the exact words Jensen needed to hear right now. “I do.”

“Good. And as for the sex, that's just one way to express ourselves, right? There's a million other things we can do. So what if we're too tired today? Doesn't matter. Stop thinking about a quota or something we have to fulfill. That's bullshit and you know it.”

Jensen drops his chin to his chest and chuckles. “I guess I just... I was looking forward to this weekend for so long, and I had so many plans for tonight, what we could do together, and now that most of that is ruined... I don't know. I'm just disappointed, I'm sorry.”

Misha kisses his jaw, a smile on his lips. “It shows that you care. But you don't need to worry about us, we're fine.”

“I know,” Jensen hides his smile and the shudder in his voice behind the hand rubbing over his chin and lips.

“Good,” Misha says, claps his shoulder, then gets to his feet.

Jensen misses the warmth of his body next to his immediately. “What are you doing?”

“Getting us a bottle of wine. And then we're gonna see what's on TV and have a nice relaxing evening where it's just the two of us and the couch. Sound good?” Misha shoots him a smile that doesn't belie his own carefully hidden worries.

Jensen doesn't call him out on it.

Things have been tense lately, he's aware, and this evening is just the first step to make it up to Misha. “Sure,” he nods and smiles back.

There's 'Spaceballs' on TV and the bottle of wine is gone soon enough. Sure, they know all the jokes already and recite them every chance they get, but it's nice and comfortable. Jensen has one leg propped up against the backrest, Misha sitting in the vee of his legs with his back against Jensen's chest and Jensen's arm curled around his neck. Misha plays with the fingers of Jensen's hand, the one that's not holding the glass of wine. Jensen nuzzles his nose into Misha's hair every few minutes, simply enjoying the fact that they have all the time in the world to do this, unhurried and without pressure. Neither Misha nor Jensen leaves the couch once.

When the buzz from the wine has settled warm and low in Jensen's stomach, Misha rolls onto his front, leans up to take the glass from his hand, and kisses him, every move of his lips slow and deliberate, tasting what he knows by heart, but seeming like he's tasting for the first time. The kiss is deep and thoughtful, and it tells Jensen all the things he couldn't ever put to words. They spend enough time just kissing, and Jensen realizes how much he missed this, just feeling Misha's lips against his.

It's only instinct, reflex, a bodily reaction, when after countless minutes, Jensen's pelvis rolls softly against Misha's hip.

There's not much groaning and clawing at each other's clothes, trying to get everything off as soon as possible, like usual. They're both quiet, still tired, eyes heavy-lidded and burning, but it's nice, experiencing each other's bodies like this.

It's not so much having sex as it is lazily making out on the couch, Misha on top of Jensen. Misha's lips taste sour-sweet from the white wine when Jensen's tongue licks over them. Neither of them pushes or hurries along.

When the bulge in Misha's pants has nudged against Jensen's hip for a while, Jensen lets his hand travel down, unbuckles Misha's belt and opens his pants just far enough to get his cock out. Their kiss doesn't stop, not once. Misha's breath starts to become a tad bit harsher, heavier, but other than his firm kiss, there's no pressure for Jensen to speed things up.

He strokes his fingers idly along Misha's hard shaft, up to the tip, playful and slow and with a smile against Misha's lips. Misha's hand reaches between them, works Jensen's pants open to do the same to him.

Without having to talk about it, they're taking their time, occasionally sliding their cocks together, but it ends at mutual handjobs. Neither one of them has the energy for more than that, anyway. When Misha comes, Jensen only notices by the way his dick is twitching in his hand, his breaths coming quicker for a few seconds before he sighs into Jensen's mouth and spills himself against Jensen's stomach. Just a couple more firm strokes later, Jensen is right there with him, only bucking his hips up for a moment before he adds his come to Misha's.

Misha smirks afterwards, eyes drooping as he rolls to the side, wedges himself between Jensen and the backrest without even bothering to pull his pants back up. The loose buckle pokes into Jensen's thigh and he couldn't care less about it.

Jensen doesn't even protest that he's the one left to take care of the mess. He just grabs some tissues from the coffee table, wipes himself clean, then turns off the TV and covers them both with a fluffy blanket.

“I'm hungry,” Misha grumbles into his chest.

“Too tired to move,” Jensen waves him off, although there's a distinctive rumble coming from his stomach, too. He curls his arm around Misha's shoulders and pulls him closer. “I'll make you breakfast tomorrow, a'ight?”

Misha hums affirmatively, then places a kiss on top of Jensen's t-shirt, barely moving his head to do so. “G'night, Jay.”

“Night, Mish,” Jensen mumbles it into the dark mop of Misha's hair. The nickname, so familiar by now, rolls off his tongue without a second's hesitation.

Misha smiles.

It's all worth it, in the end, Jensen thinks. The sex doesn't define them as a couple – they're over that – but this does. The time they spend together, and how they choose to spend it.

The tension of the past weeks hasn't stemmed from them not having enough sex, but from them not having enough quality time together as a couple. Aside from filming, aside from being friends, aside from their families.

As he falls asleep and trails his fingertips idly over a snoring Misha's neck, over fuzzy little hair and curly strands, Jensen vows to make more time for him from now on.

He loves Misha too much to lose him over something like that.

**THE END**


End file.
